Thomas Rowe
'Thomas Rowe '(Born 28th May 1993) was the co-founder of Calthorpe Park School Film Club along with James Chaplin they both co-founded the event to raise money for Children In Need. Tom and James co-founded the Calthorpe Park School Film Club in late October 2006 and early November 2006 to raise money for Children In Need they were both inspired by places they went to for example Homework Club a place Tom, James and Stephen Paternoster went and also the Study Unit a place that only Tom and Stephen could go to. The Film Club ran for several weeks and James advertised about it with posters around the school and lots of fellow students came to watch films during lunch times and lots of money was raised for Children In Need and Stephen also wanted to help but Tom and James did not want his help. The Learning Support Department started to question Tom and Stephen because they were absent from the Study Unit and Stephen left to return to the Study Unit and Tom and James started to have differences and Tom backed out of the film club to return to the Study Unit otherwise he would be replaced there. James carried on his own but the film club eventually came to an end because at the request of there tutor. James and Stephen would later co-found Crash4563 Productions and Tom was never involved with them or the foundation of Crash4563 Productions but was aware of what was going on. After James left Crash4563 Productions both James and Tom supported Stephens continued film making and work. Calthorpe Park School Film Club Before the Calthorpe Park School film club was even founded both Thomas Rowe and Stephen Paternoster met in 2004 whilst attending Guillemont Junior School and became friends they soon left Guillemont in 2005 and started attending Calthorpe Park School where Stephen introduced Tom to his cousin James Chaplin and Tom and James became good friends as well. It was in October 2006 though that Children In Need started to happen and became a big event at Calthorpe Park School at this time and Mrs J Macmillan wanted everybody in the form to come up with a idea to raise money for Children In Need and James and Tom between them came up with an idea to raise money where people would come in to pay and watch films in the form room during lunch times. James put his hand up and pitched the idea to Mrs J Macmillan and she loved the idea and both James and Tom were inspired by Homework Club and also Study Unit where Tom and Stephen could only go and Calthorpe Park School Film Club was officially launched and founded. Mrs J Macmillan allowed Tom and James to use the form room and gave James the keys to the form room and he looked after them and Tom and James also had access to an old black TV that could play videos and DVDs on it. James started to create yellow posters with Pudsey Bear and advertised them around the school so people could see what's going on and come to watch films and soon lots of fellow students came to the form room and paid money to watch films which James collected in a white container and would give it to Mrs J Macmillan and all the money gathered was raised for Children In Need. Stephen also wanted to help Tom and James but they did not want his help but allowed him to be present and Stephen was there about two or three times and remembered The Simpsons being shown on one occasion but The Learning Support Department started to question both Tom and Stephen in particular it was a woman and they intended to get them both back to Study Unit otherwise they would be replaced there because they were both absent. Stephen had to distance himself from Tom and James but this did not effect there friendships and Stephen returned to Study Unit while Tom and James continued with there Film Club but eventually Tom himself had differences with James and coupled with the fact that he would be replaced if he continued to be absent from Study Unit any longer and backed out of the Film Club and returned to Study Unit leaving James on his own trying to find somebody else to replace Tom. Stephen remembers Tom being absent from Study Unit for a while and also remembers him returning eventually. The Film Club itself did not last any longer as James struggled to continue to keep it running and not enough people were turning up but quite a lot of money was raised and by November 2006 Mrs J Macmillan pulled the plug altogether and told James that it needed to end and it did pretty much when Children In Need came to an end. Crash4563 Productions would later acquire this project as well. Crash4563 Productions Stephen and James went on to form Crash4563 Productions in January 2007 and Tom had no involvement with them or the foundation of Crash4563 Productions but was aware of what was going on and supported there work and as soon as James left Crash4563 Productions in March 2007 both Tom and James continued to support Stephen as he carried on film making on his own.